logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in Liberdesia
1970s Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Haukil TVC 1977.png|Haukil commercial (1977). Toppers TVC 1977.png|Topper's Root Beer commercial (1977). Martz Hisqaida TVC 1979.png|Martz commercial (1979). 1980s Williams TVC 1980.png|Williams Beer commercial (1980). Audivis TVC 1981.png|Audivis commercial (1981). Bolt TVC 1981.png|Bolt commercial (1981). Fruit Punch TVC 1983.png|Fruit Punch commercial (1983). Standard Bank LB TVC 1984.png|Standard Bank commercial (1984). Saambou LB TVC 1984.png|Saambou commercial (1984). National VHS LB TVC 1984.png|National commercial (1984). Telefunken LB TVC 1984.png|Telefunken commercial (1984). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). Esten commercial 1984.png|Esten commercial (1984). Ford Sierra XR6 LB TVC 1984.png|Ford Sierra XR6 commercial (1984). Toyota Corolla LB TVC 1984.png|Toyota Corolla commercial (1984). Nestle Hot Chocolate LB TVC 1984.png|Nestlé Hot Chocolate commercial (1984). Vellie TVC 1984.png|Vellie Ice Tea commercial (1984). Scrichy TVC 1984.png|Scrichy commercial (1984). Clover LB TVC 1984.png|Clover commercial (1984). Tender Ham LB TVC 1984.png|Tender Ham commercial (1984). Power Formula Mum for Men LB TVC 1984.png|Power Formula Mum for Men commercial (1984). Harmony LB TVC 1984.png|Harmony commercial (1984). Dristan LB TVC 1984.png|Dristan commercial (1984). Clean Kill LB TVC 1984.png|Clean Kill commercial (1984). Polycell Ripple LB TVC 1984.png|Polycell Ripple commercial (1984). Perm LB TVC 1985.png|Permanent Bank commercial (1985). Atlansian Express LB TVC 1985.png|Atlansian Express commercial (1985). Pick N Pay Hypermarket LB TVC 1985.png|Pick 'n Pay Hypermarket commercial (1985). Coca Cola LB TVC 1985.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1985). Lion LB TVC 1985.png|Lion Beer commercial (1985). Bar One LB TVC 1985.png|Bar-One commercial (1985). Cadburys Dairy Milk LB TVC 1985.png|Cadbury's Dairy Milk commercial (1985). Cioccomello TVC 1985.png|Cioccomello commercial (1985). Blossom LB TVC 1985.png|Blossom commercial (1985). Colgate Gel LB TVC 1985.png|Colgate commercial (1985). Plascon Double Velvet LB TVC 1985.png|Plascon Double Velvet commercial (1985). Huggies LB TVC 1985.png|Huggies commercial (1985). Vicks Vapo Bath LB TVC 1985.png|Vicks Vapo-Bath commercial (1985). KO LB TVC 1985.png|KO commercial (1985). Oil of Olay LB TVC 1985.png|Oil of Olay commercial (1985). Linctifed LB TVC 1985.png|Linctifed commercial (1985). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). Trident TVC 1986.png|Trident commercial (1986). Zuper TVC 1986.png|Zuper commercial (1986). Caranut TVC 1986.png|Caranut commercial (1986). Circlios TVC 1986.png|Circlios commercial (1986). GameHub TVC 1987.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 1). GameHub TVC 1987 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 2). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). AP TVC 1987.png|AP commercial (1987). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Police Academy 6 City Under Seige LB TVC 1989.png|''Police Academy 6: City Under Seige'' movie commercial (1989). BOP Bonds LB TVC 1989.png|BOP Bonds commercial (1989). Protea LB TVC 1989.png|Protea Data Systems commercial (1989). Acer LB TVC 1989.png|Acer commercial (1989). Volkswagen LB TVC 1989.png|Volkswagen commercial (1989). VW Bus Syncro LB TVC 1989.png|Volkswagen Syncro commercial (1989). Nexus Hisqaida TVC 1989.png|Nexus commercial (1989). Mazda 323 LB TVC 1989.png|Mazda 323 commercial (1989). AP TVC 1989.png|AP commercial (1989). Energade TVC 1989.png|Energade commercial (1989). Kraft Margarine LB TVC 1989.png|Kraft Margarine commercial (1989). Lux LB TVC 1989.png|Lux commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). Petra by Arwa LB TVC 1989.png|Petra by Arwa commercial (1989). 702 Winners Choice Giveaway LB TVC 1989.png|702 Winners Choice commercial (1989, 1). 702 Winners Choice Giveaway LB TVC 1989 2.png|702 Winners Choice commercial (1989, 2). 1990s Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Driim and Diet Driim TVC 1990.png|Driim Cola commercial (1990). Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Peabar TVC 1990.png|Peabar commercial (1990). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). Liqui Fruit LB TVC 1991.png|Liqui-Fruit commercial (1991). The Food Shack TVC - The Storm Introduction - 1991.png|The Food Shack commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Einmar TVC 1992.png|Einmar commercial (1992). AP TVC 1992.png|AP commercial (1992). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Londinni Classic Chocolate TVC 1993.png|Londinni Chocolate commercial (1993). Waferoco TVC 1993.png|Waferoco commercial (1993). Samson 67 TVC 1993.png|Samson 67 commercial (1993). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Riverside TVC 1994.png|Riverside Spring Water commercial (1994). Pescanova Hake Fillets TVC 1994 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Hake Fillets commercial (1994). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 1.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 1). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 2.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 2). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Opel MS TVC 1996.png|Opel commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). TFS TVC 1995 - 1.png|The Food Shack commercial (1995). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 1.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 1). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 2.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 2). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta commercial (Delta GSA, 1996). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Esten commercial 1997.png|Esten commercial (1997). Astral TVC 1997.png|Astral commercial (1997). TodMe TVC 1997.png|Todme commercial (1997). Opel Kadett LB TVC 1997.png|Opel Kadett commercial (1997). Tempest Car Hire LB TVC 1997.png|Tempest Car Hire commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997, 1). Pringles LB TVC 1997.png|Pringles commercial (1997, 2). Ultra Mel LB TVC 1997.png|Ultra-Mel commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 1). TFS commercial - The Salad Train (1997).png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 2). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Skip LB TVC 1997.png|Skip commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Pampers LB TVC 1997.png|Pampers commercial (1997). Pampers Baby Dry Plus LB TVC 1997.png|Pampers Baby Dry Plus commercial (1997). Sky High Millions LB TVC 1997.png|Sky High Millions giveaway commercial (1997). Magna TVC 1998.png|Magna commercial (1998). Citizen LB TVC 1998.png|Citizen commercial (1998). Arthur Kaplan Jewelers LB TVC 1998.png|Arthur Kaplan Jewelers commercial (1998). Pick N Pay Father Christmas TVC Christmas 1998 LB.png|Pick 'N Pay Hypermarket commercial (Christmas 1998, 1). Pick N Pay Hypermarket TVC Christmas 1998.png|Pick 'N Pay Hypermarket commercial (Christmas 1998, 2). Verimark LB TVC 1998.png|Verimark commercial (1998, 1). Verimark LB TVC 1998 2.png|Verimark commercial (1998, 2). Game LB TVC Christmas 1998.png|Game commercial (1998, 1). Game LB TVC Christmas 1998 2.png|Game commercial (1998, 2). Bradlows LB TVC 1998.png|Bradlows commercial (1998). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Einmar Visea TVC 1999 - English.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 1). Einmar Visea TVC - 1999 - Einmar Logo.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 2). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Driim AM TVC 1999.png|Driim AM commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Pescanova Spinach TVC - 1999 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Spinach commercial (1999). Eikarer TVC 1999.png|Eikarer commercial (1999). 2000s Ficher TVC 2000.png|Ficher commercial (2000). Renault ad 2001.png|Renault commercial (2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Calvos TVC 2001.png|Calvos commercial (2001). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Blosser TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (2002). Blosser Adventurer TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (Blosser Adventurer, 2002). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Spirix TVC 2002.png|Spirix commercial (2002). BFL TVC - Multicaixa - 2003 - 1.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (Multicaixa card, 2003, 1). BFL TVC - Multicaixa - 2003 - 2.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (Multicaixa card, 2003, 2). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Jindo URA TVC 2005.png|Jindō commercial (2005). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). BFL Mwangole TVC 2008 - 1.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (Mwangolé card, 2008, 1). BFL Mwangole TVC 2008 - 2.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (Mwangolé card, 2008, 2). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 1). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 2). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 3). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 1). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 2). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 3). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s BFL TVC - BFLNet - 2010 - 1.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (BFLNet, 2010, 1). BFL TVC - BFLNet - 2010 - 2.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (BFLNet, 2010, 2). Millennium Liberdesia TVC 2010.png|Millennium Liberdésia commercial (2010). Zap Liberdesia TVC 2010 - 1.png|Zap commercial (2010, 1). Zap Liberdesia TVC 2010 - 2.png|Zap commercial (2010, 2). Calvos Be Lived commercial 2010.png|Calvos commercial (2010). Millennium Liberdesia TVC 2011.png|Millennium Liberdésia commercial (2011). BSE Liberdesia TVC - 10 Years - 2011.png|Banco Santo Espírito da Liberdésia commercial (10th anniversary, 2011). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 1). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 2). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 3). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 1). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 2). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 3). Volkswagen TVC 2012.png|Volkswagen commercial (2012). Ford Global TVC 2012.png|Ford commercial (2012). Hokusan TVC 2012 Global.png|Hokusan commercial (2012). Millennium Liberdesia TVC - Cartoes de Debito - 2013.png|Millennium Liberdésia commercial (debit cards, 2013). Millennium Liberdesia Prestige TVC 2013 - 1.png|Millennium Liberdésia Prestige commercial (2013, 1). Millennium Liberdesia Prestige TVC 2013 - 2.png|Millennium Liberdésia Prestige commercial (2013, 2). Movicel Liberdesia TVC - Geracao M - 2013 - 1.png|Movicel commercial (2013, 1). Movicel Liberdesia TVC - Geracao M - 2013 - 2.png|Movicel commercial (2013, 2). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 1.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 1). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 2.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 2). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 3.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 3). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 1.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 1). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 2). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 3.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 3). Millennium Liberdesia TVC - Auto Leasing - 2014.png|Millennium Liberdésia commercial (Auto Leasing, 2014). BSE Liberdesia TVC - 2014.png|Banco Santo Espírito da Liberdésia commercial (2014). BIC Seguros TVC 2014.png|BIC Seguros commercial (2014). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Cuca TVC 2014.png|Cuca commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Caixa Liberdade TVC 2015.png|Caixa Liberdésia commercial (2015). Movicel Liberdesia TVC 2015.png|Movicel commercial (2015). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). StreamIt2015TVC.png|StreamIt commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Eurcasico TVC 2016.png|Banco Millennium Eurcásico commercial (2016). BFL TVC 2016.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (2016). Banco BIC Liberdade TVC - 2016 - Part 1.png|Banco BIC commercial (10th anniversary, 2016, 1). BancoBic Liberdade TVC 2016 - Part 2.png|Banco BIC commercial (10th anniversary, 2016, 2). TVCabo VIV Liberdesia TVC 2016.png|TVCabo commercial (2016). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Candando TVC 2016.png|Candando commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). Ford TVC 2017.png|Ford commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Renault TVC 2017.png|Renault commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). Nintendo TVC 2017.png|Nintendo commercial (2017). Nintendo Switch TVC 2017.png|Nintendo Switch commercial (2017). StreamIt TVCM 2017.png|StreamIt commercial (2017). Driim Orange TVC 2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). ABL TVC 2018 - English.png|Amalgamated Banks of Liberdesia commercial (2018). ABL TVC 2018 - Portuguese.png|Amalgamated Banks of Liberdesia commercial (Portuguese, 2018). BFL TVC - 25 anos - 2018.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (25th anniversary, 2018, 1). BFL TVC - 25 anos - 2018 - 1.png|Banco de Fomento Liberdésia commercial (25th anniversary, 2018, 2). Zap Liberdesia TVC 2018.png|Zap commercial (2018). Hokusan Global TVC 2018.png|Hokusan commercial (2018). Peugeot TVC 2018.png|Peugeot commercial (2018). Peugeot 508 TVC 2018.png|Peugeot 508 commercial (2018). Touchspot TVC 2018.png|TouchSpot commercial (2018). Wedeo TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Wedeo commercial (2018). Storex TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Storex commercial (2018, 1). Storex TVC 2018 Part 3.png|Storex commercial (2018, 2). Ufinity TVC 2018.png|Ufinity commercial (2018). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 1). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 2). Dragon Energy Ad part 1.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 1). Dragon Energy Ad part 2.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 2). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 1.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 1). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 2.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 2). Casa Grande TVC 2018.png|Casa Grande commercial (2018). Unitel Liberdesia TVC 2019.png|Unitel commercial (2019). Volkswagen Global TVC Sept. 2019.png|Volkswagen commercial (2019). Peugeot TVC 2019.PNG|Peugeot commercial (2019). Citroen Global TVC 2019.png|Citroën commercial (2019). Seat Global TVC 2019.png|Seat commercial (2019). 2020s Category:Liberdesia Category:Commercials Category:Television